Vehicle pop-up hood devices that pop-up the rear end portion of a hood (the front hood) or pop-up the entire hood are disclosed in following Patent Document 1 through Patent Document 7. In the pop-up hood devices recited in these documents, the hood is popped-up due to the operational force of actuators being transmitted to the hood via hood hinges, or due to the operational force of actuators being directly transmitted to the hood.